With an increased focus on environment and health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable reagent replacements for petroleum derived compounds and reagents, which may be of limited availability, or hazardous to make or to use. There is a need for alternative bio-based reagents for making toner resins which are non-toxic and environmentally friendly.